A connector generally comprises two parts: a fixed connector secured, for example, in a wall, and a movable plug which terminates a connecting cable. A locking system is also often provided on the plug: it may consist of a screwing system, with a bayonet or locked by a simple axial translation movement, comprising, for example, retractable ratchets.
In the case of remote handling, the major problem is one of soundly grasping the plug. In the simplest systems, the plugs in effect are merely provided with a circumferential gripping surface which is seized between the jaws of a clip of the remote handler. The clip is then extended slightly perpendicular to the plug, this disposition proving to be somewhat unsatisfactory. In effect, the polarization of the plug, in other words its correct angular positioning opposite the fixed connector, requires that the clip has to perform complicated maneuvers; the clip is still badly placed in order to carry out the axial penetration force which is transmitted by friction forces between the gripping surface and the jaws and which thus requires tight clamping. Finally, the clip is required to be placed against the wall where the fixed connector exists, which may be rendered impossible if it occurs in a recess or amongst other plugs already installed. Moreover, the gripping surface is often badly seized by the jaws, which makes the plug turn during handling and it is thus not brought exactly opposite the fixed connector. This involves additional checking and correction maneuvers.